Opposites Attract
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: He's the most volatile, hot tempered wolf in the pack. His imprint is the soft, shy and sensitive one in the pack. Will these opposites attract? Paul/Embry Not very common, but give it a chance!
1. There's Gotta Be Somebody

**Hey people! New story!!! Ok so, I got a review saying to do a Edward/Jacob. But my friends that help me with ideas, said that was too common. So, this story is a ...*drum roll*... **

**Paul/Embry!!! I know, it's weird, and stuff, but just read it, and give it a chance!!! I wanna keep Embry's Shy and Sensitive personality if that's alright. It's just that I have always pictured him that way, ya know? And I LOVE Embry!!! He deserves some lovin!!! And Paul needs someone to help him calm down a bit. So hot tempered loving shy and sensitive, see how it goes!!!**

**Enjoy My Loves!!!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

"Jared!!!" I growled.

"Calm down, Paul. I will make more." said Emily.

Ok, so _maybe _I was overreacting. Well, Jared took the last of Emily's muffins, and I was hungry. But, Hey, if you had her muffins, you would understand. I sank down in the couch, and waited till Emily made more food. I stared at the TV. The Patriots were losing to the Dolphins. The _Dolphins_. Seriously! Whatever, I started to stare off into space. I saw Sam and Emily getting all cuddly. Made me wanna gag.

So maybe I was a bit jealous too. I wanted someone to love. An imprint. Sam imprinted. Jared imprinted. I'm the only one loveless. Sucks, right?

Our pack is pretty small. But Embry Call is close to joining us. I never actually met him, just heard about him through Sam's thoughts. For some weird reason, I took interest in him. Don't know why, I never met him. Eh, maybe I'm just getting tired of the same people in the pack. Probably doesn't mean anything. We need extra people in the pack. Just one night or morning off of patrolling would be amazing.

I heard Sam whispering in Emily's ear and she giggled. I gagged loudly.

"Shut up Paul" snapped Emily.

"Whatever" I muttered. I couldn't watch this anymore.

"I'm going for a run." I said. I stood up and walked out the back door. I tied my shorts to my ankle and phased. I took off, not really paying attention to where I was going. It was rush, running in this form. The wind ruffled my grey fur. I breathed deeply and inhaled the scent of the wilderness. I kept running until I was out of breath. When I was, I flopped on the ground and tried to catch my breath

I looked up in the sky. I felt so, so... lonely. I wanted someone to hold. To love. An imprint. I am the most volatile of the pack. The one with the highest temper of them all. The one with control issues. Maybe if I had _someone, _I wouldn't be so out of control. To have a reason to keep calm. That's what I needed.

A reason.

I really didn't have reason. I want what Sam and Jared have. I was jealous at times when I have to watch the have them have their moments.

There's gotta be somebody out their for me. I mean, am I really gonna have to watch my brothers make out with their imprints for the rest of my life? I couldn't handle that. Maybe it wouldn't be safe for me to have an imprint. I was too ill tempered. I could hurt my imprint. I could kill... No! If I ever imprinted, I would never hurt her. Ever. Jared and I learned from Sam. We know what happened. It's not a pretty story.

If I imprinted, I would never let that happen. Sam had depressing thoughts for _weeks_. That would NOT be ME! I would worry about that stuff when or if the time ever comes. Which I hope is soon. All this loneliness is getting depressing. I hide it when My and my brothers are phased. But the probably already know though. They just thankfully don't bring it up.

If I were to imprint, who would it be? I've already went out with half the girls at school. I've seen the rest of them. So who the hell could be my imprint? It's not like I'll imprint on a dude. Though it's not impossible and there are legends. When that happens, I guess it means you don't need to continue the bloodline for the wolf gene or some crap like that. Ok so I haven't seen all the men on the res, but I'm not gay.

Eh. Anyone in this place could be my imprint. Maybe I just need to wait longer.

* * *

(Embry POV)

Ugh. Jake has been drooling at this Bella girl for the past 20 minutes. I just sat back and watched him work on the bikes. He's a multitasker. Drooling like a lovesick puppy and doing bike repairs at the same time. Well I am impressed.

Quil and I were sitting in his garage while he's trying to bring antique motorcycles back from the dead. Quil and I are making a bet on it. I bet he'll finish, Quil bets he'll fail epically. It's a 100 bucks wager. I could use some money. I'm better at motorcycles, so far he's got everything down.

He occasionally gets distracted with Bella. I guess she's pretty. I mean, if I wasn't so shy I would ask her out. But not only am I shy, but Jake has got his eye on her, so...  
But that won't stop Quil. He's been Mr. Flirt since he got here. I'm now where near as much of a flirt as him. So I've been just sitting back watching Quil make a fool of himself in front of Bella.

Bella seemed to like Jake though. I have to say I was a bit jealous. Not about Bella, but the way they look at each other. I guess I wanted something like that. Someone to care for and love. And feel the same way about me.

I decided to leave. I was tired, and I wanted to gag at the goo goo eyes Jake was making at Bella. I made my way out of the garage and headed down the street. As I walked I thought about what it would be like to have someone to love me. To love someone. To have someone care for you. I bet it felt amazing. I just wish I could experience it, instead of imagining it.

Maybe I would just have to wait a little bit longer. Maybe I just needed to have patience, and I would find the right one for me, as cheesy at it may sound. I looked up in the sky. I hope I'm not destined to be alone forever. O well. I guess I can wait. Good things come to those who wait I guess.

When I made it to my house I had a burning headache. My muscles and joints were soar. I tried going up the stairs but it hurt too much. I barley manged to make it to the couch. I laid down. I started having a coughing fit. I rubbed my temples with two fingers. I turned the TV off, since it only added to my headache. What the hell was wrong with me?

I slipped of my shoes and grabbed a blanket. I was freezing, even though I'm pretty sure my mom left the heat on high when she left. I curled up and wrapped the blanket tight around me. I have never been sick like this. It was really scaring me. I usually don't get sick. And when I did, it was only a cold or something small. I sank back into the couch. My head was burning it actually caused a few tears to slip from my eyes. I groaned. I couldn't even get up to get medicine because my muscles decided to shut down.

I bit my lip trying tune out all the pain but I couldn't. I just couldn't. After a few hours I eventually fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hey Hey peoples!!! Did you enjoy!!?? Hope you did!!! BTW, I was wondering if I should keep Embry's nickname ,_little softy,_ that was from Impossibly Closer? Depends on what you want though. You _are_ the readers after all. If not, that's cool, But I'm trying to come up with another nickname, any suggestions??? Well, REVIEW, and**

**Bye My Loves!!!**


	2. I Already Love Him, Does He Love Me?

**Hey Hey people!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! And thanks for the suggestions!!! I'm still thinking of a nickname. Maybe something like _little puppy _or something like that. I mean this is Embry we're talkin bout, it has to be fluffy. I might do a Edward/Jake or Carlisle/Aro in the future, but after this story, I've been having and idea stuck in my head, I just need to find the pairing, (must be wolves). So.. the others will eventually come, but lets focus in this story for now loves.**

**I don't own Paul's temper, or anything twilight.**

**Enjoy My Loves!!!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

Ugh!!!

I had patrol with Jared. He kept thinking about Kim. I was ready to throw up. I kept up my feelings of disgust and kept my feelings of jealousy out of my head.

When we were done, I thought about who my imprint could be. But I couldn't come up with anyone. Great, I thought. i get to be surprised. Some people are attracted to their imprints before they turn wolf. So that didn't narrow it down, I was attracted to _alot_ of girls.

Ugh, I am so damn tired. When the hell are we gonna get new recruits? I _really _need a break. More than a few hours of sleep would be _heaven! _I felt Sam enter our thoughts. Oh yeah! Each of us would take turns doing double shifts. And it was my turn. Yay.

_Hey Sam._ I greeted.

_Hey Paul. You take the northern and southern perimeters. I'll take the eastern and western._ He ordered.

I followed the order and took off. We were quiet. Which was fine with me. I was a bit slow, considering I haven't slept 8 hours. And I wasn't going to until another 8 hours. All of a sudden I heard an unfamilier voice in my head.

_Holy crap!!! W-What happened??? I-How-PAWS!!! I HAVE PAWS!!!_

Then we heard a distressed howl from a distance. Looks like we got another pack member. Sam and I rushed over to new wolf.

_Hello Embry. Welcome to the pack. _thought Sam.

Sam started to explain everything. I just sat back. Silent and bored. We phased back, and Sam gave him a pair of shorts. Then I finally looked at him.

My whole world changed. Nothing else mattered as soon as I looked into the most beautiful unusual silvery blue set of eyes. He looked scared and I wanted to comfort him. He looked at me and and I saw the same feelings in his eyes. Only then there was fear. And after I stopped drooling over him I realized what happened. And I ran. I phased in midair and started to run as fast as possible.

I felt Sam hot on my feet.

_Stop Paul!!! _

I had no choice but to obey my alpha.

_Now, What hap- Oh! _he said as I showed him what happened.

_Why me Sam? Why him? How is this possible?! _I thought frantically.

_Well, there _are _legends on it. It's possible Paul. Just accept it. _He thought.

I groaned. I guess I didn't have a choice. Plus, I've been waiting for this, and boy did I get it. I started to get a little more optimistic. But still, realization hit me.

_I"M GAY!!! _I thought in horror so loud it made even Sam wince.

_Well, so is he._ He thought.

I was in for a hell of a ride I guess. Maybe I should talk to him. The thought of seeing him again warmed me to the very core.

_Oh, Paul? _He asked.

_Yeah?_

_You should know, you need to be very careful with him._

_Why wouldn't I? _I asked truly curious.

_Well, from what I've heard, he's very, um... I guess you could say he's Mr. Shy and Sensitive. So, don't jump into things. Not only is he shy, but he's new to being a werewolf. Be gentle with him._

This shocked me. Yet it made me happy too. My imprint is shy. I find that kinda cute. I was already in love with him.

_Thanks Sam. I'll be gentle_. I couldn't help but be a bit nervous. We were complete opposites. How was this gonna work out?

_I know. And don't worry. You'll make a good imprint_. He thought before he ran off.

I sure hope so. He was shy and sensitive, and I have the temper of a bull. I knew I would have to be extra careful with him. I didn't want to hurt him.  
Mentally or... _physically._

Even if he is a werewolf, I was bigger than him. I mean he's bigger than a human, but I'm bigger by a large portion. If I did lose control, and he was too close... I shuddered. I couldn't even think about that. Now that I have a reason, I would try extra hard to keep control. I mean, I know he would heal, but when a pack-mate hurts another pack-mate like _that, _it's more painful, and the wound lasts a bit longer.

No way in hell, would I lose control with him around. EVER!!!

I pushed all the dramatic thoughts aside and replaced them with happier ones. I laid down on my side, enjoying the feeling of how the earth felt against my fur. I finally imprinted. I shivered happily at that thought. I finally had someone to hold, to love, and if I played my cards right, hopefully Embry would love me back. It felt good to think his name. It came so naturally to me.

I thought about his eyes. They had a color I have never seen before. An odd mixture of silver and the blue. They were unusual. And I like that. It made him different. I'm also kind of glad I didn't imprint on any old girl. I imprinted on a soft, shy, sensitive, beautiful, adorable, sexy, werewolf. I thought about all of his features. He had short cropped hair. I bet it was silky. Now that he's wolf, he had a perfectly sculpted 8 pack, like the rest of us. Which added to his beauty.

I imprinted. And the thing is I didn't even care that I was gay. I would love him, my wolf pup.

* * *

(Embry POV)

Wow. Just Wow.

I walked home, still partly in shock.

First, I become a werewolf, shape-shifter, whatever.

Then, I imprint on a guy. And I didn't even care. But I was scared. Scared that he may be disgusted with me. Or hate me. I really didn't know. I had to patrol with him tomarrow morning. Great. I would get to know what he thinks of me. He did run away from me after all. I was clueless.

I already am head over heels in love with him. I'm just scared shitless that he won't wanna be with me. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I thought about him, he had deep green eyes. They were beautiful. He was beautiful. Hell, he was the sexiest being I have ever encountered. There's him, and there's me.

He's amazingly sexy, outgoing and the list goes on and on. And I am shy and I admit I can be sensitive. We are total opposites. What in the world what would make him the least bit interested in me?

We are completely different. And yet I didn't care. Not a small bit. I knew he had a temper. And he was larger than me by alot, but I still loved him. I wanted him. To love him, for him to love me. I wanted him to hold me, to right me when I'm wrong, and hold me when I'm scared. I wanted to care for him. I needed him.

I could only hope that he wouldn't hate me. I was still terrified. I knew of his temper. What if he... _hurt _me because of this. I shook those thoughts out of my head. Even if he is short tempered, I'm his imprint too. He would never willingly hurt me.

I finally reached my house and went inside. Thankfully, my mom wasn't home. I wasn't ready to tell her I'm a wolf.

I went upstairs to get what sleep I could before I had to patrol in the morning.

And face Paul.

* * *

**Soooo?? Like it? Hate it? Review!!! What do think of the nickname _my little pup? _Like I said, it's up to _you_, your the reader. I kinda like it. I hope I did well on this chapter. BTW, I'm trying to think up some kinda drama, like Paul losing control with Embry, or Embry gets hurt in the newborn war, etc. Anyway lemme know what you guys think, and I wante your opinions on what drama should come and i'll surprise you. i always do with the pairings I like to do, don't I??? Well Review!!!**

**Bye Loves!!! **


	3. The Puppy With White Paws

**Hola people!!! Another Chapter!! YAAAY!!! Hope you enjoy!!! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. **

**Enjoy Loves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

Yes!

Today I had patrols with Embry. It would give me a chance to talk to him. I was already loved the pup to death. I could only pray he would be willing to be _my _pup. I would find out what he thinks of me during today's patrols. I wanted to see him again. When I see him I would keep all my thoughts about him out of my head, as not to scare him. No, what really would scare him is the dream I had of him last night... not going into specifics. I don't want him like that until he's ready.

I may be short tempered but I'm a softy when it comes to _him. _

Did I mention I love him?

I would remember to keep my thoughts silent. I would talk to him after patrol. I heard a howl and knew it was time. Well, it's now or never. I went outside and phased. I few seconds later I felt Embry, then Sam phased.

_Alright guys, Embry take the northern and southern perimeters. Paul, take the eastern and western perimeters. _He ordered and then phased back. We followed the orders and took off. We both stayed silent during the run, blocking each others thoughts. We finished our 6 hour patrol. Sam was able to bump a couple hours with another pack member. May not seem like much, but 2 extra hours of sleep for a wolf is absolutely heaven.

_Hey Embry? _I started.

_Yes?_

_I, I think we need to talk_. I thought softly.

_I-I think that's a good idea. _He responded nervously.

_There's a clearing... _I showed him the location.

_That's fine. _He thought. We took off towards the location. Keeping silent. When I arrived he was already there. He really was a beautiful wolf. He was black, with a white snout, paws, and a little bit on the tail. Adorable. Before I could think of my loving thoughts for him, we phased back and threw on some pants. He kept his gaze down. He was biting his bottom lip. So adorable, I thought, so amazing. How did get this lucky?

"I-I'm sorry about t-the imprint. I-I'm sorry your stuck w-with me. P-Please don't b-be mad at me?" he managed to get out.

What?! He was _sorry_?! I wasn't. And he thought I would be angry at him?! Far from it. He looked up and I saw tears threatening to fall. I slowly made my over to him. He tensed, as if afraid I might hurt him. Never. I saw a tear fall and I kissed it away. He looked up at me in confusion.

"Don't be sorry Embry. Because I'm not. I've been waiting so long for you." I said softly and quietly.

His body untensed and a small smile showed on his lips. I wanted to kiss him so much, but I knew I had to take it slow. I looked deep into his amazing unusual silvery blue eyes. We were lost in each other for a moment.

"I'm willing to try if you are." I said quietly.

"I would really like that." He said looking up at me. I couldn't control my body as I wrapped my arms around him. He didn't struggle, so I knew he was ok with it. In fact he pressed closer to me. I sat down pulling him with me. I leaned back against a tree trunk. I wrapped my arms around the little wolf pup. He snuggled closer to my chest.

I found I liked it wen he did that. Maybe he would be my my little wolf pup. I started quietly and softly humming a tune I had heard on the radio as he started drawing circles on my chest. I murmured a few words every now and again.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with  
Nothing to do,  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people,  
And I don't know why,  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

I sang softly, looking at the little pup. His eyes were closed and his heart beat had slowed a bit. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I carefully laid down, trying not to disturb the sleeping pup. When I was in laying position he snuggled closer to my chest. I kissed the top of his head and fell asleep.

Dreaming of the puppy with white paws.

* * *

**Sooooo, what y'all think??? Buen? Mal? Tell me, Tell me!!! Oh!!! I decided on the drama, but I have spoiled the story enough by telling there was drama in the first place. Only cuz you guys are so awesome and actually read my stories. Paul is still gonna works for Embry. Don't wanna make things too easy. I wanna try to make this story long. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!! please?**

**Song of the chapter was You and Me by Life House**


	4. Little Pup, Old Dog

**Heeeyyoooo!!! took a while to write this, even thought it is a short chap. Oh well. Enjoy it anyway. Oh! in this chap, you get a litlle more sensitive Paul, but don' worry, he's still temermental. Just enjoy the story OK? OK!**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Enjoy Loves!!!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

I woke up in big, strong warm arms. I kept my eyes closed and snuggled closer to the warm object. I opened my eyes and realized it was Paul who was holding me. I sat up and stared at my sleeping imprint. He looked so at peace. I remembered yesterday.

Wow. He didn't hate me. And that sent my heart soaring. I would give this relationship a try. I didn't want to go to fast though. But I already was in love with him. I traced his sleeping form with my fingers. I traced his abs and he shook awake.

"Mm, tickles." he mumbled sleepily. I chuckled as he sat up. Aw, the old dog was ticklish.

"So.." he started, looking down.

"You actually gonna try to have a relationship with an unstable werewolf?" he said jokingly, but I could tell there was real hope in his voice. I looked in his hazel eyes.

"Yes. I want to." I said.

"Good." he said with a smile.

He took my hand and started to draw circles on it. He then pulled me close to him. I didn't object. I liked it. Though I was a bit nervous, I pushed that feeling aside. I relaxed in his arms and rested my head on his chest. I looked around the clearing. It was one of those rare sunny days.

Both our stomachs growled at the same time. I blushed, while he just chuckled.

"C'mon lets go to Emily's." He said and pulled me up. After we phased, he nudged me with his snout, and since he was bigger, I fell over. I growled playfully.

_Race you? _he asked.

_Sure! _I answered and we took off.

I was smaller so I was able weave through trees quicker. But Paul was bigger and had longer legs. I was in the lead though. The race turned into a chase, and Paul was hot on my tail. Then I jumped over a fallen log. Paul? Not so lucky. I saw his vision through his eyes, and it was very dizzy. I turned around and saw him stumbling. I chuckled as he fell to the ground. Yet I was still worried, but I knew he wouldn't have permanent damage.

_Paul?_

Nothing.

_Paul!_

All of a sudden, I found myself under the grey wolf. He had on a wolfish smirk.

_Gotcha! _he thought and licked my snout.

I chuckled as he got off me. We walked, side by side. He was staring at me as we trotted together.

_Your a beautiful wolf pup. _He thought. I blushed at the compliment and looked down at my white paws.

_T-Thanks._

We arrived at Emily's in a short time. We phased and put on some pants. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. When we got inside Emily took a look at our intertwined hand and smiled.

"Dinner's on the table boys." She said and walked off. Jared was already shoveling food on his plate, and we did the same. You gotta love Emily's food. After we ate all the food Paul wanted to go to the First beach. We went outside and walked down the road, hands still intertwined. When we arrived we sat down and leaned against a piece of driftwood. He pulled me close to him. But this time he pulled me on his lap. I gasped and he smirked. I was still a little nervous about this whole thing. But I loved being in his arms so I relaxed.

He started quietly humming a tune as played he traced patterns on my arm. I loved it when he would sing, it... reaxes me I guess. He occasionally whispered parts of the song in my ear...

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you...... _

_*humming*_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice _

_Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody......._

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody..._

By the end of the song I fell asleep in his arms, with happy tears falling down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. I really did love my old dog.

_

* * *

_

(Paul POV)

I noticed he was asleep. I wiped the tears from his cheeks, and noticed the small smile on his lips. I kissed the top of his head and watched him sleep. Right now, I was the most calm I have ever been since I became a wolf. It felt amazing. And it was all because of the sleeping pup in my arms. We would have even more time together since Jake is about to phase. I wanted to tell him I love him, but I would do that in time.

Embry brings out the best in me. I gave him a small squeeze. He sighed, and that smile I loved so much appeared on his lips. I listened to his heart beat. It was nice and even.

Damn, I was never this soft. He didn't treat me like an unstable werewolf that could burst any moment. I remember a couple of time where Jared would do it on purpose, just for a laugh. I hated it. And it hurts when someone who's supposed to be you brother does something like that. But Embry treated me differently. And I felt differently. I haven't even shook since I imprinted on him.

And hopefully, I won't ever lose control. Especially around my little pup. I looked down at the sleeping pup. I would never hurt him. And I would never let anything hurt him.

Never._

* * *

_

**_Sooo. I hope you enjoyed. Not alot in this chapter, but don't worry. I will gove you this... there needs to be more werewolves until the good stuff happens. But until then, there will be good stuff too. I hope you enjoyed, review, i always love suggestions!!! _**

**_By My Loves!!!_**


	5. What Kind Of Imprint Does That?

**Hello People of the world!!! The update fairy kicked my ass until I updated, so here it is!! short but has ALOT of good stiff that will either make you cry, or hate cuz of what I put the characters through. But you know what.. I will just have to pray you enjoy it. Pray to whatever higher power there is, Adoni? Buddah? Santa Clause? Zues? I don't know but who ever is in charge, I hope they make you love my story,**

**I don't own twilight**

**Enjoy loves!!!!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

I looked down at him. He looked so peaceful. He started to stir but kept his eyes closed. I squeezed him a little bit, as if he would suddenly disappear.

After about a half an hour, we heard a distressful howl. It sounded just like Embry when he first phased. Looks like Jacob phased. As much as I didn't want to disturb the sleeping pup, I knew he would want to see his friend again.

"Baby? C'mon wake up."

He moaned and snuggled closer to my chest. Damn, he couldn't get any more adorable.

"Baby? Wake up, we gotta go."

He opened his eyes and yawned. He was still cradled against my chest.

"Why?" He asked sleepily.

"Jacob phased."

His eyes went wide.

"Oh! I have some ass kissing to do for ditching him." He grumbled.

I just chuckled and stood up, bring him with me.

"Just c'mon." I said and pulled him in the woods. We tied our shorts around our ankles and phased. He heard distressed thoughts...

_ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!_Jacob yelled so loud I am positive Sam whimpered at the volume. Then, we heard odd thoughts. All of Jacob's odd thoughts, were replaced with realization, and thoughts of... Quil Auteara?

_You imprinted on Quil, Jacob... _As Sam explained everything. We arrived at the clearing they were in.

_Looks like you guys aren't the only gay wolves now. Haha. _Thought Jared.

Huh, I guess not. Wow, more than half this wolf pack is gay. Well, actually, Sam is bisexual. But whatever, I'm just glad we aren't the only freaks.

_What do you mean? _Jake asked.

Before Embry could answer, I moved closer to Embry and nuzzled him affectionately. He nuzzled back and I gave him a small lick on his snout, like I usually do when we're in wolf form.

_Ooooohhh._ _Well congrats man. _Jake thought to Embry.

_Thanks._

_Sooo, when do I get to see Quil again?! _He thought excitedly.

_I think, after he phases, which should be soon, so don't worry. It would be safer, since your a new werewolf and you could lose control. _Answered Sam.

_Oh. Ok. _He agreed. There was disappointment in his thoughts. Being away from an imprint sucks. I hate when Embry and I have to go home, so we have to separate. Hell, I hate when he leaves to use the bathroom.

_You should get back home Jake, and talk to your father._ Thought Sam.

Hm, apparently Jake almost ripped his Dad's face off. Sucks to be him.

_I guess your right. Bye guys._He thought and ran off. Sam did the same, leaving Embry and I alone after their thoughts faded away. I nuzzled Embry again. He nuzzled back and we phased back. I pulled Embry in my lap we sat down. We both fell asleep, again. We did that alot lately.

_Like, I don't know, 7 hours later?_

We woke up to a howl in the sky. We got up and phased.

_Alright guys. Apparently, the Cullen's are back. Jake was just with one of them._

_WHAT!_ I screamed.

_I know, I know. Jake will talk to them tomorrow when they arrive._

Fuck!

Embry and I phased back. I was furious. I pulled Embry in my arms. That could be the biggest mistake I ever made since I was shaking. All my hatred for the leeches was being unleashed and I couldn't control it. I couldn't stop shaking. I felt Embry struggling in my arms. But I couldn't let go. My mind knew I should, but my shaking body refused. All of a sudden I felt my self shift no matter how calm I tried to be.

I heard a a painful scream.

I realized it was Embry. I looked on the ground, and saw a broken and bloody Embry. The left side of his face was similar to Emily's. But his whole left side was and awful sight. I howled for help and felt Sam enter my thoughts. I couldn't believe it. I hurt _my own imprint!!!_I promised my self this wouldn't happen. The only sound of comfort was his faint heartbeat. I whimpered and backed away. How could I do this?! What kind of uncontrollable monster am I?! Sam rushed to the scene and and phased back. I did the same. He scooped up Embry and we ran top the hospital. I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

This is unforgivable. I wouldn't blame Embry if he hated me. I would hate me. No matter how calm I try to be, I will always be the unstable werewolf I was born to be. Always losing control, putting people around me in danger. We arrived at the hospital, It was frantic, but I didn't hear a thing. I felt pain yet numbness and unimaginable guilt. I almost killed my own imprint because I was too unstable, all because I was angry about the leeches returning!!!

How stupid am I? After 4 hours of waiting and Dr. Fang came in.

"Will he be alright?!" I asked frantically.

"Yes. But he has severe injuries and needs to stay in hospital care for about a week." I have to say I was beyond relieved he was still alive.

"What injuries does he have?" I asked depressingly.

"Well, he has 3 broken ribs, and 2 fractured ribs. A fractured pelvis. There is a large crack in his left leg. His collar bone is almost broken as well. He has a minor concussion. The left side of his face is banged up badly. He lost alot of blood also. May I ask what happened that is so severe a werewolf couldn't heal?" He finished. I was shocked. Shocked that _I_ caused all of that.

"A monster caused that." I whispered.

"He's still being bandaged up. You will be able to visit him in about a half an hour." He said and walked away.

How could I do all of that! Oh god. AT least I know for fact he wont have scars. Even if a werewolf hurts in brother/mate there still is no scare. I strained to listen to his heartbeat pver all the other people. I finally found the beat that was in sync with mine and focased on it. Sam was thankfully quiet. He knows exactly what I'm going through.

I almost killed my imprint.

What kind of imprint does that?

* * *

**Well??? I know, I know! Depressing!!! Poor Paul!! Poor Embry!! My heart was breaking as I wrote this. Now, you guys know even thought I write it, I hate putting the poor characters in pain. Makes me cry, but it _is _necessary!!! Oh! this ain't the only drama I have in store for you guys. I promised you a longer story, and ...**

**This is Only the Beginning Loves...**


	6. What I've Done

**Hello Loves!!! I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!!! If you celebrate christmas!!! eeeep its almost here!! Im just gonna wish all ya'll happy holidays since i prob wont update until after the holidays! So happy hannukah, christmas, kwanza what ever you celebrate, happy holidays!!! ENJOY CHapter peoples!!!**

**I don't own twilight or the songs in this chapter.**

**Enjoy loves!!!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

I groaned as the nurse put on the last of my bandages. I had _alot _of injuries. Almost every bone in my body was either fractured or broken. I couldn't move at all. The painkillers Dr. Fang would gave me just burned in my system since I was part wolf. But he thankfully found _something _that could ease the pain. I wasn't mad at Paul. I know it was an accident. But I know he'll beat himself up for this for a long time. I really need to talk to him.

He needs to know that this is not his fault. People think he has the weakest control of the pack. Everyone thinks that. But I still couldn't be mad or afraid of him even if I wanted too. I personally don't think he has the weakest control. He thinks he's weak, but I think he is very strong.

The nurse put an oxygen mask on my face and left. I eventually fell asleep.

_3 Hours Later..._

I woke up and saw Paul coming in. He sat next to my bed and gently ran a hand over the part of my face that wasn't bandaged. I took off the oxygen mask and put it aside.

"Embry, I, I, there aren't words to explain how sorry I am." He said looking down.

"Paul, please. Don't beat yourself up about this. Please. It was an accident. You didn't mean too." I said quietly. He shook his head.

"Embry, I almost killed you. You were almost killed because of my weak control. I guess I will always be the unstable werewolf I was meant to be." He said.

He finally looked up at me. I could tell this pained him.

"Please Paul? Promise me you won't beat yourself up about this forever. And you don't have the weakest control. Accidents happen. Please?" I pleaded. He gave a weak smile.

"Oh pup, you're all to forgiving." He said and ran his hand through my hair. He leaned forward and kissed the right corner of my mouth. I closed my eyes, enjoying the contact.

"Pup, I'll try not to feel guilty about it, but I can't help it for now." He said and gave a small smile.

"Thank you. I imprinted on you too, you know. It hurts to see you so pained." I said. He smiled and kissed my right temple. I yawned.

"Get some sleep pup." He said and started humming. He added some words every now and again softly...

_So let mercy come,  
And wash away…_

_What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done._

_For What I've Done_

_I start again,  
And what ever pain may come.  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done._

_I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done..._

_What I've Done..._

_Forgiving What I've Done..._

I was fast asleep by the time the song end.

_

* * *

_

(Paul POV)

My little pup forgave me. I watched him sleep peacefully. After a week we could leave, with hopefully no scars too remind me about what I've done. He started to whimper when I stopped singing. I started stroking his hair. Wow, he really liked my singing. I chuckled softly. He was adorable. How could I hurt something so innocent? I loved him. So damn much.

Wolves didn't get scars, even if they are hurt by their packmate or mate. So I wouldn't have any reminders of how I almost killed my imprint. Sam came in a few minutes later.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"Fine. He doesn't hate me." I said.

"Of course he doesn't. He imprinted on you too you know." He said.

"Yeah. I know. I keep forgetting." I said and gave a tired laugh.

"Hey Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"He w-won't have scars right?" I asked nervously.

"No, it's not likely." He said. I sighed in relief. He walked around the bed and sat down on Embry's left side.

"You can have tonight off patrol. Quil finally phased." He said. Good, I didn't wanna leave my baby. I took his hand in mine. He gave a small squeeze. I hope they catch that red headed bitch during patrol. The only reason she's here in the first place is for that girl Jake has a crush on. I really didn't like her. Because of Jake and his big mouth, she knows everything about werewolves. And I know she'll tell her leech family all about us.

You know what? They are perfect for each other. They both have big ass mouths. I sighed and my stomach growled painfully.

"Paul, go get some food." Said Sam.

As much as I didn't wanna leave my baby, I was starving. I got up and headed for the hospital cafeteria. I got a few stares since I was so damn tall. I got my food and sat down. As I ate I thought about the red head. I was getting tired of playing cat and mouse with her. I just wanted her dead. Sam had gave us extra hours because there had been murders in Seattle.

We knew better. As soon as we saw the bite marks on the dead bodies, we knew it was time to buckle down. And that meant extra hours. At least Quil phased, so we had extra help. And Jake has been overly happy ever since. He and Quil stuck together like glue. Now I know what Sam and Jared went through when Embry and I first imprinted. But the you learn to control thoughts about your imprint over time.

I finished my food and went back to Embry's room. Sam had fallen asleep and Embry was awake. I sat down next to him and kissed the right corner of his lips. He gave half of a smile since the other half of his face was bandaged.

"When do I get to leave?" He asked.

"About a week." I said still lost in his amazing silvery blue eyes. He sighed. I took his hand. He gave it a weak squeeze. I rubbed circles on his hand with my thumb.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you all the time." I said. He gave his half smile.

"Good." He whispered.

I stared st him. He forgave me.

Maybe I can forgive myself for what I've done.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter, I hope you did too!!! OOOOOHHH!!!! Killings in Seattle!!!! What's gonna happen??? Review, Review, Review!!! What do I have in store for my lovely reviewers??? **

**Song of the chapter was...What I've Done by Linkin Park**


	7. Hell Of A Day

**Hey, Hey!!!! This chapter is my belated present to you. It's nice and long so I hope you enjoy. It has alot of good stuff in it and I really enjoyed writing it!!! I hope you all had and awsome holiday, i know I did!! (I got iPod touch eeeppp) :) SO enjoy this chapter!!!! I know you'll love it!!**

**I don't own twilight, im not that awsome**

**Enjoy My Loves!!!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

Finally!

I would be able to leave today. I was almost completely healed. The only thing that still needed healing was my rip cage. It was almost healed but it was very soar, Dr. Fang said I would be good as new within a few days of rest. There were no scars on my face to remind Paul of his accident. He was still beating himself up about the accident but not as much as Sam did during his accident. Paul thankfully never left my side throughout the week. The only time he left is when I made go and eat something and when he needed the restroom.

Paul was getting something to eat right now, in fact. He had told me about some red headed bitch that was causing problems. She was apparently very hard to catch. I couldn't wait till I would be able to phase again and help. I was tired of laying in bed but my ribs were very soar so I had to deal with not really moving. I heard Paul and Jake fighting in the hallway. When were they not fighting? Finally the fighting ceased and turned into quiet laughing. I smiled and closed my eyes. I moaned softly. My ribs really did hurt.

I tried not to show it in front of Paul because it would make him feel worse. But sometimes I couldn't the small whimpers and moans that would escape my lips every now and again. Some nurses would get suspicious since these kinds of injuries would take months to heal, but they thankfully played it off as just being extremely healthy. One of the nurses began changing the bandages on the area of my ribs. I groaned to softly for her human ears to hear, but Paul heard it and came walking in.

The nurse finished and walked out as Paul sat down next to me and held my hand. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. A shiver ran down my spine. I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss. He was finally able to give me real kisses ever since the bandages on my face came off. There were scars at first but they eventually faded away with out a trace. He gently pulled away. I looked up in his greenish hazel eyes. He gently stroked my face were the scars used be. He pulled back and held my hand again.

"How're you feelin' pup? And I want the truth." He said. He knew me so well, that I would lie just to make him feel better.

"Soar." I decided to answer honestly.

He sighed and began rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. He brought my hand up and kissed it. I pulled my hand and put it on his cheek. He closed his eyes and inhaled. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then I pulled back and he held my hand again. After about a half an hour, Dr. Fang came in. He started unhooking all the little needles that were attached to me.

"I can discharge you now. Just remember, no phasing for about 3 days. I suggest it would be easier if someone carried you out instead of using a wheel chair." He said.

"I'll carry him. Thanks doc." Paul said.

The doctor left and Paul stood up. A nurse had helped me get dressed earlier so I was already dressed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Paul pulled the blanket off me and scooped me up in his arms gently. I couldn't help the whimper that slipped through my mouth as the sudden change in position hurt my soar ribs. He gave me an apologetic look and proceeded to pick me up as gently as possible. He didn't show any struggle since I was smaller than him by a large portion. I nuzzled my head in his chest. He pulled me closer, kissed my forehead and he began to walk. I began to drift off in his arms.

Even after what happened, I still felt amazingly safe in his arms.

* * *

(Paul POV)

He looked adorable. He had fallen asleep in my arms as I walked through the hospital. Sam waited for me and we went in the elevator. There were two girls in the elevator about our age. They gawked at us and then I swore I saw one of them drool. I heard one whisper to the other very quietly,

"Why are the hot ones always gay?"

Sam and I looked at each other. We bit our lips to keep from laughing. The doors opened and we walked out. We went through the hospitals' main entrance and made our way to Sam's truck. I felt Embry press closer to me. I looked down and smiled. Sam opened his trucks' back door for us and I slid in. I lowered his to my lap. He nuzzled his face in my neck.

I saw him wrap his arms around his torso and whiomper quietly. I still felt horrible for causing his this pain. I rubbed his back and wrapped my arms around him again. He relaxed in my arms again.

We made it to his house in a short time. I carried him inside. His mother didn't mind me staying here all the time. And for that, I was grateful. She knew of imprinting. I made my way upstairs and set him down on his bed. He stirred awake and looked up at me with his amazing silvery blue eyes. They were my favorite feature on him. He pulled me down to lay with him. I could never deny him. I slid under the covers with him. I pulled him tightly to me wrapping my arms completely around him. I was careful to pull too tight as not to hurt his ribs.

I knew I would have to patrol tomarrow, so savored the time I had with my pup. I listened as his heartbeat slowed some and became a relaxed steady rythem. I kissed his forehead and relaxed, lossening my hold I had on him. I burried my face in his hair, yaking in his honey-like scent. I fell asleep dreaming of my wolf pup.

_6 Hours Later..._

I woke up to a howel in the sky. I groaned. I looked down at Embry. He was curled up, hugging his torso, in a ball against me. I sighed. I hated to leave him. I gently shook him awake. His beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"I have to leave baby, I'm sorry." I said softly while tracing his jaw.

He sighed but nodded his head. I dipped down and kissed him. I snaked my tong in his talented mouth. Our tongs battled for dominance. But as always, I won. He moaned sending vibrations in my mouth. I remembered to be careful of his ribs. I couldn't help it has my hands grazed down his back and squeezed his perfect ass. He gasped but didn't object, instead he moaned.

I heard another howl and knew Sam was getting impatiant. I gave an irratated sigh gave Embry an apologetic look. He blushed and looked down. He pulled away and I got out of bed. I bent down and started nibbling on his ear. I whispered,

"I love you pup." I saw him blush again.

"I love you, old dog." I hate to admit it, but I felt my face heat up at the nickname, though I loved it. I pulled away and headed outside. I stripped and phased. Sam and Jake were phased.

_About time! _screamed Jake. I showed him what happened between me and Embry.

_Ugh! Too much info dude, too much. I don't wanna see my best friend like that!!! _He thought. I gave a wolfish laugh.

_Alright, Alright. Enough. I'll take the northern ans eastern perimeters. Jake, you'll take southern and western. Paul you'll take the shore line and the boundary line._

We obeyed and took off. I ran to the shoreline and caught the red heads' scent. This alerted the others and Sam told me to follow it. The scent got stronger and went off the shore line and neared deep into the forest. I felt Sam and Jake catch up to me but I had a head start. I saw ahead of me a red flame, and I knew it was her. I pushed myself faster, and heard Jake and Sam near farther away from me. She was gaining speed and nearing closer to Cullen territory.

Oh no! She wasn't getting away this time!!! I pushed my legs faster and it was getting hard to breath but I kept pushing myself. I heard other fast footsteps. I looked around and saw that huge Cullen running on his side of the border running after her. I payed attention to the red head. Cullen was closer to her and and I was _just _behind them. I pushed myself past my limit and was right behind her. She turned and Cullen lunged.

Big mistake!

He landed right on top of me, knocking me over. I let out a ferocious growl. Not only did he cross the border, but he tackled me!!! I was beyond furious. I started lunge at him but 3 other Cullen's showed up and Jake and Sam arrived behind me. The blond leach stepped forward and started to get all protective. She growled at me and I let out one of the most animalistic growls I've heard come out of my muzzle. I tried to lunge but Sam and Jake pulled me back, trying to calm me.

The other blonde leech stepped forward trying to explain everything, but I was too riled up to listen. I felt Sam phase back. I looked up and saw him dress and talk to Dr. Fang. Even if he is a leech, he _did _save my imprints life, so I calmed some. Jake backed off me when he saw I was calm.

"He didn't mean any harm. He was just trying to catch Victoria." the Doc explained.

I saw Sam run a hand through his hair. As much as I would love to kill those leeches, especially the blond and big one, the Doc saved my imprints life, and I would always be thankful for that.

We listened as they talked. Finally, we were able to leave. Apparently the huge one didn't mean to tackle me, but I was still steamed. What can I say? I'm a hot head. We followed he trail which lead into the water so we had to give up tonight's hunt. We went our separate ways and I ran to Embry's. I was extremely exhausted. My legs hurt like hell from running past my speed limit. I just wanted to rest with my imprint. I made it to Embry's without falling over. I phased back and my legs hurt even more. I put on my basketball shorts and walked through the backdoor.

I went up stairs to Embry's room. I knocked softly and walked in. He was awake and smiled as he saw me. I gave a tired smile and slid in bed with him. He had on a concered expression.

"You look like shit. What happened?" He asked. Hm, I felt like shit. Looks to match my feelings I guess. I explained to him everything that happened tonight. When I finished, I slumped down and gave a tired sigh. Embry slumped down with me and rested his head on my chest.

He kissed my chest, then my lips. I kissed back. Soon though, I couldn't stay awake any longer and passed out, holding my silver-blue eyed pup.

You wish you had this pup.

* * *

**Well... Was that an awsome chapter or what??!! SO now you know this story will go through Eclipse. You know, I didn't look in the book to write this chap, I used memory, I am that good!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! That can be yur belated holiday present to me!!! Btw, in my world Breaking Dawn doesn't exist, so that little fucking demon child dozn't exist, cuz there is no reason for her pathetic ass to even be _in _the twilight world!!!! Cuz Jake has Quil and Nessie coul _never _satify Jake like Quil can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sooo... Review?**


	8. First Time For Everything

**Hiiii people!!!!!!!! Well, here's another chap!!!!! it has lemons, its my first lemon so sorry if it sucks, cut me some slack!!! This stroy will be slightly different from the actual Eclipse. Who cares? My fic, Im a simpleton, this fic isnt a novel, Im not Meyer.**

**I repeat, Im not Meyer!!!**

**Enjoy My Loves!!!!!!!!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

It's been about a couple of weeks since that damned leech pounced on me. The good thing is that Embry is able to shift again, which made me relieved. Right now we were at Sam's house, just hanging out. I was pread out on the couch, resting my head on Embry's lap while he ran his fingers through my hair. We were watching the football game, but I wasn't paying attention. I nuzzled my head in Embry's warm stomach.

He traced my jaw and gave me a peck on the cheek. I heard Leah gag.

Did I mention Leah and Seth Clearwater joined. Seth wasn't much of a surprise but Leah sure as hell was. Not to mention she's a miserable bitch ever since Sam left her. And now she really is a _bitch. _She makes our lives miserable with her annoying thoughts. You would never think Seth and Leah were siblings. They have _such_ different personalities. Seth is just a happy-go-lucky kid and just fun to be with. Not a pain in my tail like Leah.

I heard Embry growl at her and I gave a muffled chuckle. She made few gay jokes at me, Embry, Jake and Quil until Sam got fed up with it and gave an Alpha command to stop. I was really pissed because I know how sensitive Embry can be. I knew, even though the others couldn't see it, I saw it hurt him when she made those jokes about him. I actually almost bit her leg off once.

The killings in Seattle haven't stopped and the red headed bloodsucker is still on the loose. She's just so damn hard to catch. Damn, I just want that bitch dead so we can move on with our lives. But that's what the pack is made for, so we have now choice. We had caught a scent today, but once again, she had the advantage of the ocean.

Emily brought food in. I sat up as we all dug in. After we finished, Sam, Seth, Leah went on patrol. Seth and Sam were the only ones who could barely put up with Leah's bitching. I did feel bad for Sam though, he now has to feel all the pain that Leah felt when he left her, plus his own immense guilt. After their 6 hour patrol, me, Embry, Jake and Quil would go on patrol.

"Hey baby?" I aksed as pulled him in my lap. If Jake and Quil can do in front of the pack, why not us?

"Mmhmm?" he hummed.

"Let's go to my place, I'm tired." I said.

"Mmk" He said. I knew he was tired too. I wanted to sleep before we had patrol. We went outside and decided to phase and run to my house. My mom was barely ever home, and when she was, she didn't mind Embry being over all the time. Just the girls I used to bring home all the time. We phased and started to run to my house. We heard Leah's sarcastic thoughts and she was yelling at Seth about something I could care less about. And Sam was suffering in silence.

We made it to my house in just a few minutes and went inside. I pulled him upstairs and into my room. My bed kind of big considering all the, uuhh, _action _I used to do with girls in here. Good thing I changed the sheets. But Embry was special, so I would wait until he was ready. Such a shy guy. Cute fucker.

We laid down in bed and I pulled him close. I kissed him on the lips. Our lips battled for dominance and this time, Embry won. I felt him explore my mouth and I let out a moan. I let my hands grope his body. I squeezed his perfectly sculpted ass which caused a groan in response. My hands moved to the waistband of his pants. I looked into his eyes for reassurance. I took the lusty look he gave me as an ok and I slipped his pants off.

He may be smaller than me, but to say he wasn't gifted would a _huge _lie! I flipped him over so I was on top. I kissed his neck and left light kisses all the way down his waist. He let out a loud moan and I smirked. He was very hard. I left kisses all over his waist.

"J-Just d-do i-it! Please!" He moan. Impatiant little pup.

I licked his throbbing member before I took his whole length in my mouth. I heard him moan out my name. He bucked. I moaned and he grunted as he bucked again. I wondered how long he would last. I bobbed my head up and down. I enjoyed the noises I could make come out of his pretty mouth. I pulled away and then came back down hard.

I sucked and licked, anything to hear the noises he was making.

_Only I can make you scream like that Pup. _I thought.

"Paul!!!" he screamed he came hard into my mouth.

I took in his amazing taste as I made sure to get every drop of it down my throat. I pulled back and wiped the corners of my mouth. I went up and kissed his lips.

"Mmm, thank you, old dog." He whispered. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He snuggled into my chest and I stroked his hair as he feel asleep. Soon, I fell into unconsciousness too.

* * *

(Embry POV)

I woke up feeling amazing. Last night was the first time I was that intimate with another. And I am sure damn happy it was Paul. I looked up and saw a sleeping Paul. He sure had a talented mouth. We heard a howl and I knew we had patrol. I groaned and shook Paul awake.

"C'mon, we have patrol." I said tiredly. He growled and got up, pulling me with him. We walked outside and phased. I kept my thoughts at bay and tried not to think of last night's activities as not to freak out my brothers. We ran our assigned perimeters and boundaries. Whenever we found a scent, it would lead to a dead end. It was really frustrating. All of a sudden we heard and urgent howl at the end of our patrol.

We all ran a Sam's house. When we got their, the rest of the pack was already there. We phased back and entered Sam's house for the pack meeting.

"Alright guys. I got call from Dr. Cullen. They wanted to meet with us tonight."

"Why the hell would they wanna meet us!" Shouted Jake. He really did hate the leeches with a passion.

"I don't know. Something about the killings in Seattle and the red head we're trying to catch. We're gonna meet them at boundary line at midnight." Some of us groaned and left after Sam ended the meeting. Yay. I was tired from patrolling and the last thing I wanted is to meet up with vamps. Paul sensed my irritation and wrapped his arm around my waist as we left.

We walked into the forest. When we were deep enough, we sat down. Paul leaned against a tree and pulled me into his lap. We didn't have too much time until we had to meet the Cullen's. He locked his lips on mine and snaked his tong in my mouth. He pulled my tighter and I felt him getting hard on against my thigh. He moaned and he started to suck my neck hard, almost breaking skin.

He moved me so I was straddling his hips and he bucked against me.

Too soon that damn howl filled our ears and we knew we had to leave. Paul growled and we got up. We phased and started to run towards the boundry. We arrived and saw almost everybody was here. The rest of the pack showed up a few minutes later and then the Cullen's showed up.

_Why the hell are we here again..._

As Leah started her whining we tuned her out. Sam phased and dressed.

"Why did you want to talk to us." Sam started.

"Well, we need your help. A lot of our kind are coming here."

"Why would we help _you_?" Sam growled.

"There are too many for you to handle on your own." The Doc said calmly.

"Well... I guess we have no choice." He said defeated.

"What do you know so far?" Sam asked.

"That the killings are caused by newborns. The red head, Victoria, the one we are chasing is making a army of newborns. Victoria is after Bella to avenge her mate." He replied.

Wow. Sucks to Bella. That earned a glare from the bronze hair dude. Paul growled and moved closer too me. The vamp raised a brow and looked confused.

_Who cares what the leech thinks. _I thought to Paul.

He relaxed next to me. I gave a small lick on his snout. He returned the favor. Now the vamp looked really confused. Hilarious. After a few more minutes we were able to leave. Tomorrow night we would have to get lessons on how to fight newborns. Yay. Oh well. I _would_ like to know what I'm doing when I fight vampires. Wow. We are actually helping vampires. I guess there's a first time for everything.

We ran quickly to my house. When we arrived we phased and dressed. We went inside and walked upstairs to my room. I was dead tired. And by the way Paul slumped his shoulders, I could tell he was beat too. We crawled into my bed. He pulled the covers us as I cuddled into his chest like always. He wrapped his arm around me. I inhaled his spicy like scent and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Soooo.... see how its different from Meyer's Eclipse? Yeah! Well you know what I want, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it makes me happy!!! Just like shrimp! I love shrimp! And I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so.......**


	9. Love And A Promise

**Heeeeey!! Another chap! YAY! i know it was quick but i couldnt wait to get it out and if i waited too long the idea would have left my head. i actually had a dream of how this chapter and story would play out!! weird right? anyway ebough with my pointless rambling and .. ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**I dont own twilight.!. though i wish i owned embry! The actor that plays his is ADORABLE!!**

**As always Loves... Enjoy!!!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

Yes!

Paul and I were able to sleep in since we didn't have morning patrol and tonight we have to meet the Cullen's. I really don't wanna go, but we have no choice. Damn newborns! I could be doing a lot more fun _activities _than learning how to shred newborn vamps. Whatever. I'll get it over with. And it was fun to confuse that bronze haired vamp. You'd think he has never seen gay wolves before.

Speaking of gay wolves, I looked up and saw my imprint sleeping peacfully. He unconiously pulled me closer, almost covering me with his warm body. Then his eyes fluttered open. He moved me so I was laying on to of him. I burried my face in his neck. His scent filled my nose, causing shivers through my spine. His hands grazed my back and he cupped my ass. His hands left my ass and pulled my face up for a kiss. I felt his tong graze my bottom lip, asking for entrace. I parted my lips and felt his tong snake its way in my mouth.

He gently but my bottom lips, pulling it a bit. I moaned in response. Pulled away, gasping for air, unti he attacked my lips again. I felt his hard on brushing my inner thigh. I moaned a little louder. He bucked against me. He started sucking my hard, breaking skin. I cried out in pain and pleasure. I felt his hands grope my body. He slid his hand inder my pants, squeezing my bare ass.

I moaned at the contact.

"I need you Paul. Please! I need you now!" I moaned out breathless.

"You sure you want this?" He asked.

I nod my head frantically.

He flipped us over so he was on top. He slowly slid my pants off, before removing his own. Let me just say, he sure as hell was _huge! _I widened my eyes.

"W-w-will i-it fit?" I asked still breathless.

"Only one way to find out pup. We were made for each other." He whispered in my ear.

"On your hands and knees." He whispered.

I oblige. He attacks my neck again.

"Now! Please!" I beg.

He brushes his member over my entrence before he slowly fills me with his length. I cried out. I'm not gonna lie, it really did hurt.

"It's alright baby. I know it hurts at first, but trust me. It gets better." He whispered in my ear. I nod my head. He slowly starts thrust. It hurt, until he hit my sweet spot. I moaned loudly.

"Faster!" I moaned. He does just that. I threw my head back. I felt his hand graze down my chest. He took hold of my throbbing cock and began to pump. I knew I wasn't gonna last to long.

"Paul!!!" I screamed as I came hard all over his hand, and I felt him release inside me.

We collapse on the bed. He pulls back and pulls me close. It took us a while to catch our breath. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. He kissed my temple and he stroked my hair. I sighed in contempment. Soon though, I couldn't stay awake any longer a fell asleep. His hand stopped stroking my hair and I knew he fell asleep too.

* * *

(Paul POV)

Well damn. I just made love to Embry last night. It was truly, absolutly, 1 million%, amaz- No! Amazing can't even cover how I feel right now. There aren't words to describe how I feel right now. I looked down at the sleeping person under my arm. I really didn't wanna leave my position right now.

But I knew we only had about 2 to 3 hours until we met up with the Cullen's. And I wanted to shower before we see the rest the pack. I gently shook Embry awake. He groaned and looked up to me.

"C'mon, lets get cleaned up." I said.

He sighed and nodded his head. I got up and he followed suit. We went in the bathroom and I put on the shower. I took Embry's hand and we go in the shower. I pulled him close as the water streamed down our backs. I was completely at content, just holding him. I kissed his forehead and I looked deep into his silvery blue eyes. I saw all the love in his eyes. It warmed me to the very core.

I put my hand on his cheek and whiped the water away with my thumb. He closed his eyes and we completely stilled. The only sound was our heart beats and the running water. I dipped down and kissed his soft and wet lips. After a while the water got cold and we pulled away. We stepped out and dried off. We only had bout an hour until we needed to leave.

We threw on shorts and went downstairs. He sat dowb on the couch and I layed down, resting my head on his lap. He turned on the TV. I felt him play with my hair. He bent down and kissed me.

"Mmm, I love you old dog." He said. I smiled. So adorable. Still amazing sexy. What more could I ask for?

We heard the howl and knew we had to leave. We went outside and phased.

_Hey guys. Here's the clearing... _Sam thought and showed us the clearing.

We ran towards the clearing. We caught up with the pack and within a couple of minutes we arrived arrived at the clearing. The Cullen's were all there including the Leech Lover. Which earned another glare from the vamp with bed head hair.

_What is _with_ that leech? _I thought. Embry gave a wolfish chuckle.

The younger blond vamp stepped forward and started to explain everything and what newborns were like. Everybody just relaxed and listened. We were on neutral territory right now. I really didn't care as long as stay calm and don't eat the human. I heard the others chuckle in my mind and the bronze haired vamp was glaring daggers. Which made me laugh harder.

_Calm down and pay attention _Thought Sam, but I could tell he found it finny too. I calmed down and let Embry rest his head on my paws. We watched as the blond fought all his family member trying to prove a point or something. I saw Bella glare daggers at Quil.

_Looks like somebody doesn't wanna share Jake. _Thought Jared.

We all cracked up. Even Sam. And it was even funnier when the bronze haired vamp growled. We all sounded like hyenas instead of wolves. Oh well. Hyenas are in the wolf family, right? After we calmed some we payed attention to the vamp. I rested my head on my paws and felt Embry rest his head on top of mine. After about an hour, we were able to leave.

_That was boring... _Leah started to complain.

_Too bad. We have to go again. Deal with it. _Sam thought bluntly.

_You see the look on Swan's face when she saw Jake get friendly with Quil. Hilarious!!! _Thought Jared.

_Definitly. Eh, she has to get over it. She ain't my imprint, I don't really care what she thinks. _Jake thought.

_You shoulda got over that leech lover sooner. _Leah thought.

_Damn straight. _Agreed Quil.

_That bronze haired Cullen acted like he never saw a gay couple before. _I snorted.

_Surprising since he's like a billion years old. _Though Leah.

After a while we all phased back. Embry and I were left alone. I pulled him close and kissed his forehead. I scooped him up so I was carrying him bridal style. I heard him gasp before he relaxed in my arms. He didn't weigh alot considering we had werewolf strength. He burried his face in my neck and I rested my cheek iin his silky hair. I was just walking aimlessly. Not paying attention to anything except person in my arms.

I felt his warm breath graze my neck.

"I love you Embry. So damn much it hurts." I whispered.

"You'll never leave me. Promise me that." He whispered. His frame started trembling slightly.

"I promise Embry. You can't get rid of me even if you wanted to. Not an army of vampired, or even Satan could make me leave you. Why do you have to ask?" I said softly. He took a shaky breath.

"Because, when your not with me, I get nightmares. That you'll leave me, and never come back. It happens every single time Paul. Promise me. I know there just nightmeres but still..." He said quietly. He pushed himself closer to me. He looked up and I saw the tears in his eyes. I knew this really bothered him. I kissed away the tears the fell from his beautiful eyes.

"Oh Embry. I always come back. Nothing, and I mean _Nothing _can ever keep me away. I'm way to stubborn." I said with small smile. He sniffled and gave watery laugh.

"That is very true." He said as I sat down. Still craddling him to my chest.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to never leave you." I said with a smile.

"Mmm, I can live with that." He murmured.

"Good. Because I keep my promises." I said as I kissed his soft lips. Truly incredable.

Yes, I will always keep my promise.

* * *

**Soooo wha'd youz think?!?! i know the promise paul made prob. iss pointless... or is it??? atay tuned!!!!! as always**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! the button is like right under this note so click it! NOW!!!!! please?**


	10. Sweet, Passioante, Underwater Love

**So, yout guys wanted to know what Bella and Edward were thinking during the meeting, soo here it is!!! I actually love writing Bella's killer thoughts and I hope you enjoy reading them, so here it is!!! btw, I never actually knew how to spellt ongue.. pathetic right?**

**Loves, you better enjoy it!!! hehe**

**I dont own twilight so deal with it!**

* * *

(Bella POV)(During Meeting)

That little mother fucking _dog_!

He's all over my Jake. My sun. And the worst part is that Jake is all over him too. Jake is supposed to love _me! _I never really told anybody but, I loved it when Edward and Jake fought over me. It made me feel important. To have two supernatural beings fight over my love. It was like a dream come true. But now, Jake didn't seem the least bit interested in me. He only had eyes for _Quil._ Ugh, it made me sick!!! Half that damn wolf pack is gay.

Fags.

The other gay couple in the pack are Embry and Paul. Jeez, talk about opposites attracting. I continued to glare daggers at Quil has he laid his head on Jake's russet paws. All of a sudden they started barking like hyenas. It sounded like they were laughing. Even Sam, the friggin _Alpha _was laughing like a hyena. What in hell were they laughing at? Then I heard Edward growl. He was glaring at the chocolate brown wolf. I _think _that wolf is Jared.

Now that Jake doesn't want me, I'm no longer a Vampire _and _Wolf girl. I'm just a Vampire girl. Don't get me wrong, I love the Cullen's, but they they don't fulfill my wants or needs. Dammit, Edward won't even make love to me. I would think he wants to, considering he's been a friggin virgin since what? Since Columbus discovered America or some time period like that. I bet Jake would have sex with me. But now he's probably fucking Quil. I'm glad Edward can't read my mind. So fucking glad.

I wonder what those hyenas were laughing about...

(Edward POV)(During Meeting)

Strange.

Very, very strange. It seems half the wolf back is homosexual. It actually disgusted me. I was raised in a time where being a homosexual was frowned upon. It seems Jacob and another wolf, I think is named Quil, are couple. And, I think their names are Paul and Embry, are a couple. I looked at Bella, her face was set in a glare, which was directed at Quil. I know Bella loved Jacob too, no matter how much I hated it. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was jealous.

It was written all over her face. I was happy that the dog would leave Bella alone. That mutt now has his own dog to fuck. And I'm glad. Then I heard some aggravating thoughts...

_Looks like somebody doesn't wanna share Jake. _One of them thought.

Then they started to crack up like hyenas. I growled which only made them laugh harder. Even the _Alpha _was laughing. Bella gave me an odd look but I brushed her off. Lately she was annoying as hell. I payed attention to Jasper as he called me up for a demonstration.

Hm, Jasper is actually pretty sexy...

* * *

(Paul POV)  
(Present)

God dammit, Embry was so damn adorable. Even in his fucking sleep.

We were all at Sam and Emily's house, relaxing. The newborns would come in 2 days according to that pixie vamp. But those fucking vampires were far in the back of my mind right now. I looked down at Embry. He was curled up on my lap, and had fallen asleep. He was tucked under my arm and I buried my face in his silky hair.

"Ugh, get a room." Leah grumbled. I just rolled my eyes. Sour bitch.

"Go fuck a cocker spaniel, Leah." I growled. She sneered at me. At least she shut the fuck up.

Why can't she hate on Jake or something? I sighed and payed attention to whatever was on TV. It was the news. It was about the killings and people disappearing. That would end soon enough. Damn I hate vampires. Why Swan would actually wanna fuck one of 'em is beyond me. Before I could think of anymore dark things I felt something warm touch my neck. I looked down and knew it was Embry's lips. I pulled him up and kissed his mouth. I slid my tongue in his talented mouth. And then, of course, Leah had to gag.

"Quit it, Leah!" Snapped Emily.

We pulled away and Embry blushed furiously. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hm, wanna go cliff diving?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

We stood up and walked out the house. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked to the cliffs. When we got there we stripped and went to the edge. I grabbed Embry's hand and then we jumped. We dived deep in the water. Since we were wolves we could hold our breath for long periods of time. The most is about 30 minutes. Which is good for what I had in mind. I pulled Embry close to me and my lips met his. I plunged my tongue in his mouth. My hands groped every part of his bare body.

I flipped him around and wrapped my arms around him. We moved slow, due to the water. I kissed his neck. I felt a moan vibrate in his throat. I grabbed his hips and guided my throbbing member in his center. I heard his give a scream, which was muffled by the water, as bubbles rose to the surface. His hands reached back to grasp my hair. I moaned as I thrusted again and again. He was so tight. I tried to go as hard as I could underwater. I was going to come soon.

I bit down on his shoulder and heard him give another muffled scream as sweet release came.

I pulled out and turned around to kiss him. After another 10 seconds he started to choke up on the water and I pulled him to the surface. We both gasped for air. I pulled him to me as he clung weakly to me with his head rested on my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly.

"I love you, pup." I murmured.

We started to swim back to shore. We got on the land and went to look for our cloths. After we found them and grabbed them, we were already dry due to our body heat. We walked in the forest and phased. We headed towards my house. I was dead tired after making sweet passionate, underwater love. We reached my house and phased back. We walked inside, not bothering to dress, and up to my room. I pulled him on my bed and to my bare chest. He pressed closer to me. I inhaled his honey scent before falling into a deep sleep.

You know what? What happens in the ocean, stays in the ocean.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!! Making love underwater? didn't see that one coming did ya?! i enjoyed writing this chapter! I cant wait to write the next chapter!!! i got some awsome ideas for it! also im sorry its short! next chap i will try to make longer. so Review, like, NOW!!!**

**Bye My loves!!!**

**PS: my next story will be either a Jacob & Paul or Jacob & Jasper, not so sure yet. Maybe i'll make a poll.**


	11. Fighting

**Heey peoples!!! im not sur if this chapter is long or not. I think somewhere in the middle. Anyway alot happens though. Lots of action, tears and promises. I loved writing it. It was easy since I had this all planned out. I will tell you my next story pairing at the end of this chapter. enjoy my loves!!!**

**I dont own twilight..... yet**

* * *

(Paul POV)

Today we get to fight newborns. Isn't that great? Notice the flow of sarcasm. We were all at Sam and Emily's house, waiting for Quil and Jacob to show up. We just decided to wait here until we had to leave for the clearing. I had Embry on my lap, and I was leaning my head on his because I was tired from boredom. Were the hell was Jake and Quil?

I wasn't one known for my patience. Finally after about 10 minutes they came through the door. Jake looked agitated and Quil looked uncertain. But Jake still had his arm wrapped around Quil's waist.

"Aren't you Mr. Smiles today." I teased. He just groaned and plopped down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Asked my pup. He sighed before continuing...

"Bella. That's what's wrong." He said as he glared at the floor.

"Oh boy, what happened with the klutz _now_?" I asked.

"Well, I met up with her, since I would have to bring her up the mountain during the fight. She came crying to me, saying her leech boyfriend left her for that blond one. Ya know? The one that taught us the war stuff?" He said.

Embry and I nodded. Everybody else started to listen in.

"Yeah, well, she said she wanted to be with me. I said I have any imprint and can't be with her, and that I wouldn't wanna be caught on the rebound anyways. After a while the sobbing, pleading and begging for me to leave Quil, started to bother Quil. I was mad that she would upset my imprint, and we left before I could kill her. The End." He finished with a sigh.

"Wow." Everyone in the room sighed in unison.

"That bitch got what she deserved." Said Jared.

"Definitely." I agreed. That was good story. Everyone hated Bella. Little good for nothing, clumsy, fugly, bit-

"Alright, time to go." said Sam, cutting off my mental rant.

We all filed out of the house to phase and headed towards the clearing. Seth and Jake headed off up the mountains to get Bella and guard her. We met with the Cullen's at a large clearing. Some of us sniffed the air. We could smell them getting close. Sam gave orders and told us our positions. Embry and I glanced at each other, not needing to think those 3 words.

Soon we heard them coming closer and closer. They sprang out of the trees. Some fought each other, just like the blond one said. We charged at them. Taking them down with ease. I lunged on one, easily ripping the head and throwing the pieces in one of the already lit fires. We were taking them down easily. They were almost gone. I took down another two until I caught glance of Embry.

He was fighting a leech. Just beginning to rip it to pieces. Behind him were 2 leeches ready to pounce on him. I ran towrds my imprint, knowing he wouldn't be quick enough to fight them off if they pounced. They got in a lunging stance. As the pounced, so did I. I put myself inbetween Embry and leeches.

The thing is, I wasn't quick enough to defend myself. I felt immense pain shoot through my whole left side. I fell to the ground which only caused more pain. I felt them scratch and claw at my side, until 2 black and brown blurs pounced on them. My vision was blurry. My head hurt far beyond any human could handle. I glanced around and saw there were newborns left. And everyone was surrounding me. But I was too much in pain to care.

I truly didn't know how much longer I could hold on. I was afraid that if I let myself slip into unconsiousness, I wouldn't wake up. The only thing that was clear, was my beautiful pup.

* * *

(Embry's POV)

I stared down in horror, as I watched my imprint in pain. Sam, Doc, and I gently had to pick him up to bring him the Cullen's house so the Doc could repair my broken imprint. I saw nothing but him. I heard nothing but his cries of pain. We ran him to the Cullen's house as fast as possible and brought him inside.

We laid him on a bed in a room with hospital equipment. After that its was just me, the Doc, and my old dog in the room. Tears spilled my eyes as I feared for my imprints life. I wouldn't let him leave me. He promised. I grabbed his hand. He gave a weak squeeze. He looked into my eyes. Each of of his cries hurt me. The Doc did all sort of things on him. I just payed attention to my imprint. I would rather here his screams and his weak heart beat, then absolutely no sound at all.

I could tell it was getting harder to breath for him. He squeezed my hand harder, as the Doc did something aparently painful. His heart beat was getting weaker.

"C'mon Paul. Don't leave me." I whispered. He gave another weak squeeze to my hand.

"Please Paul, you promised, please." I pleaded as more tears flooded from my eyes. He gave another cry of pain.

"Paul, c'mon old dog_. You promised_. You **_won't_ **leave me. You can't." I whispered.

He shakily brought my hand to his face, which was still twisted in pain. He took a deep painful breath. Soon I heard his heart beat speed up. His features started to relax a small bit.I heard the Doc give a sigh of relief as his heart beat returned to his normal rate. His features relaxed altogether. I sighed in relief. He closed his eyes for minute then looked at me as the Doc put a bandage on him then left.

"I keep my promises." He whispered. I smiled a tired smile.

"Your a fighter. I thought I was gonna lose you." I murmured.

"Can't get rid of me even if you wanted to." He said, his voice still cracking a bit. I chuckled. Even after near death experiences, he can still make me laugh.

"Good, because I don't want to." I said. He squeezed my hand again.

"Now, bend down and give me a kiss." He ordered.

I bent down and moaned softly as our lips met. After a while he pulled away due to that stupid need for oxygen.

"Mm, get in bed with me." He demanded. I frowned.

"You sure?" I asked looking at his bandages.

"Yes. If I'm stuck here, then so are you." He said. I chuckled and shrugged.

I walked around and slid in bed with him. He wrapped his good arm around me. He winced a little, but eventually relaxed and settled down.

"Your pretty strong for an old dog."

He gave a weak laugh.

"I love you, pup."

I kissed his jaw before we fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well??? what did ya'll think??!!! i hope you loved it!!! im sorry it was like really short, but C'mon? admit it was good! Eh? Eh? there will be one last chapter, thought im just not sure what to put in it yet. Any suggestions? i could use the help. **

**My next story will be, as many of you asked... Jake/Paul. I might give the summery in the next chapter if I get enough reviews!!! so... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. More Than I Could Ask For

****

Alright guys, this chapter is really short. But really, nothing really happens. It more of a way to just wrap up everything. It wasn't my best work, but I am working on a new story so, yeah. I don hope you enjoy it though, even if it is kind of suckish. Its short and fluffy. I just needed a wrap up so here it is. sorry if its bad.

**I dont own twilgiht...**

* * *

(Embry POV)

When I woke up, I was still in my old dog's arms. I yawned and slowly sat up as not to wake my sleeping imprint. I stretched a little then ran my hand through his silky hair. If I could I would trade places with him, I would in a heart beat. I hate that he's in pain. I started stare off into space until I felt him move next to me.

"Morning." I whispered.

He moved his head onto my lap. He sighed and moaned.

"Morning." He said, his voice muffled. He looked up at me.

"That damn leech did a number on me." He said and winced as he shifted. I sighed.

"But, I don't regret what happened." He said with sincerity.

"I do. I wish I was in your place." I said.

"Again? No way! I'm glad it's me in bandages." He said. I chuckled.

"Well I guess neither of us win then." I said. He pursed his lips.

"I don't know. I'm _really _stubborn." He said with a smile. I sighed in fake irritation.

"Tell me about it." I said. He hit me with his good arm then nuzzled his face in my stomach. I smiled and stroked his hair.

"Hey did that Swan girl survive the fight?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't think so. Red head got her. But no one really cares. Her ex is dating his brother. And I think the pixie is with another Australian newborn from the fight, I think." I said.

It's true. Swan got drained. Then red head left us alone and left for good. Oh well. Not my problem. The little bitch deserved what she got. He just laughed.

"Ow, don't make me laugh." He said. I just chuckled and kissed him.

I slumped down to his level slowly. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me another kiss. I moaned softly as he snake his tongue in my mouth. They danced together, until we pulled away gasping. He kissed my nose and pressed his forehead to mine. I felt his hot breath caress my cheek. After a while we pulled away when the Doc came in.

I sat up and moved over a bit, as he started to change my imprints' bandages. He squeezed my hand whenever something hurt. He groaned as the Doc did the biggest bandage and sprayed stuff on it. He gave my hand a bone crushing squeeze. But I wasn't gonna tell him it hurt, when he was the one was almost killed. When the Doc left, he put his head back on my lap.

"I love you, pup." He murmured as he traced circles on my thigh.

"I love you. I'm never gonna lose you." I whispered.

"You can't lose me." He said.

I leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. I kissed the already fading scars on his neck and face. I felt his hand grazed from my thigh and up to my face. I inhaled his spicy scent.

I won't ever leave my imprints' side. I haven't patrolled since the fight. And I wasn't gonna until my old dog was better. I wonder how he hell I got so damn lucky. I stared down at him as he slowly fell asleep. Only I have ever see Paul like this. When he's completely at peace. And it makes me happy. I love it. To see him so relaxed, and calm. I know he used to be snarky and, well, a bastard I guess.

But he's changed. I mean, he still has a firey temper, but that's not what I see all the time. I looked down at his sleeping form and continued to stroke his silky locks. I closed my eyes and slowly moved to the laying position. He wrapped his arm around me before relaxing again.

I knew I would never lose him. I was positive he wouldn't leave me. Not even an army could keep us away. As cheesy as that may sound, I knew it was true. I relaxed in his arms, my form molding with his. Like to pieces to a puzzle. His hot breath felt nice against my skin. Our hands were intertwined. My skin tone one shade lighter than his russet tone. He was beautiful. He amazingly sexy. But he had a lot more that I loved about him. I even loved his over protective side.

He was way more than I could _ever _ask for.

* * *

**i told you it was short and there was no plot in the chapter. I am so sorry if it was bad. to make up for it here is my summery for my new story...**

**Suffering In Silence**

**He is a vicious, snarky, bastard. But even he, doesn't to deserve to be treated the way his own pack treats him. He is the Omega, due to his weak control. He has always suffered in silence though, no matter how much he hurts. But can the one who treats him the worse, hear his silent suffering?**

**Alright now Review PLEASE on this chapter and if you like the summery and wanna read the new story. Suffering In Silence will have lots of pain in it just to let you know, if your an easy crier. Not horror!!! But just ya know, pain.**

**Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS: If any of you wanna adopt this story or any of my stories, be my guess. I would love to see what you could add!!!**


End file.
